


I don't want to continue without you

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Humor, I guess it qualifies as fluff at least, M/M, Sad begining, Spoilers for DsaF 3, Talking Out Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Dave doesn't want to let go, even if it'd be his Happiest Day.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dave..."

"I lied to the others"

Jack's heart sunk as he spoke these words, but... he tried to stay composed. He had to.

"I couldn't bear to tell the others... I won't be able to follow you guys" it's so horrifying, but what can he do? He has no soul. That's it.

"Y-you mean--?" Dave stuttered

"I'm soulless, Dave. I'm a meatsack. There's no part of me that can follow you. You have to leave me behind" It shatters his soul... conciousness... whatever he has. He would really like to follow his brother... and sister... and Dave. Dave seemed like the man he wanted to follow the most. The deaths of the others he had accepted... But Dave felt different for some reason.

"Jack... I don't know what to say... I'm going to miss you, sportsy" That shatters even more. Jack didn't know what happens to a soulless creature if it dies, but he was sure he will at least feel bad for Dave being alone again. "I-... I won't go! I can't! I can't loose both you AND Henry." Dave continued. Jack didn't want him to go either, but... that's what is best for him, isn't it? A tear appeared in Dave's eye. Another stab to his conciousness... for such an easy going and funny guy to cry... And cry because of him, to add to the matter.

"You're the tangerine to my aubergine. The clementine to my auber-gine. I'm... not strong enough to go alone. Not again." Jack thought about it for a moment... he couldn't let go of the strange feeling he had towards Dave... It hurt him to see him cry. He couldn't just let it be... he had to... had to...

He walked up to Dave and gave him a hug. A moment of silence passed. 

Jack started talking "Look, I don't want to leave you either, but... I just can't follow! I can't!" Dave hugged back with his one hand and pet his head with the other. "I know. That's why I wanna stay. We'll spend an eternity here, on the flipside! I know it's not as good as with Steve and Dee and Peter, but... we at least have eachother, old sport" said the purple man with a clearly failed attempt at a calming voice.

A few moments of silence and... a sob. It was Jack. He resumed speaking "Dave I don't want you to sacrifice your Happiest Day just for me... and... you know..." he pulled back a little to look at Dave's eyes "Despite the fact that you're an utter weirdo... it's really hard to say goodbye to you. You... I... We are... You know..." 

"Best friends?" said Dave pretty shyily.

"...yeah" said Jack somewhat unsatisfied with the anwser. In fact, he realised now that he wanted more than just best friends. Dave was more special. He... He was in love with the aubergine man, the kiddie strangler, the curse of Freddy Fazbender's, Dave Miller, William. At least that's what he supposed. Or maybe he didn't have a clear mind from carbon deoxide he inhaled while still in Reality. It didn't matter right now.

"or maybe..." Dave said evenmore meekly. Jack didn't know what he meant, but was sure as hell that he'll find out in next minute. 

And he did with a small kiss being placed on his forehead. Jack was stunned, but somehow... it felt right.

"Are you sure you don't want your Happiest Day and instead stay here with this soulless meatsack?" Jack said a little more convinced now.

"Of course, Sportsy! We'll have an eternal slumber party!" Dave exclaimed pretty enthusiastically.

Another moment of silence passed. Happy silence. Then the orange soulless man kissed the aubergine man in the lips, saying "Thanks"


	2. Eternal Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Sport tells Dave more or less about g@m€ m€(#@!i(s and sins that had been haunting him for years.

They sat down, Jack leaning into Dave a little.

There was some comfortable silence for a few minutes. Minutes? Could you still call it that? There wasn't really time in here and it showed, as usually few minutes of quiet was way too hard for both of them.

As Jack finished that thought, Dave broke up the silence.

"Hey, Old Sport, am I unforbidden from talking about pizza by now?" he said.

"Nope. Forever is forever." Jack responded, his tone turning into a more joking one.

"But really, Sportsy, it's an interesting topic." Dave shot back, his shit-eating grin present.

"Nope." Jack denied, lightly and playfully smecking his friends- no, his crush's face "You had your chance, David."

"Well, fuck you." the aubergine man smecked back.

Soon, they went into a full-on playfight.

At some point, Jack ended up pinning Dave to the... ground...? whatever it was.

"And the winner is Jack-fucking-Kennedy!" he exclaimed triumpanthly.

"Alright, alright, Sportsy. Ya're good at fighting." Dave said, admitting Jack's superiority.

"You bet I am!" the orange man responded, feeding his non-existent ego.

"Yeah, I mean," the aubergine man continued, voice more serious now "We wouldn't have probably survived up to this point if you weren't."

"Yeah..." Jack muttered and juat let the other man go. 

It was only now that they acknowledged Blackjack being there, as he put his head on Jack's knees, like an actual doggo would.

"What's the matter, Old Sport?" Dave asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." the shorter man cut him off, maybe a little too harshly. 

It didn't seem to bother the kiddie strangler _(this timeline's kiddie strangler)_ though, as he didn't break the eye-contact and spoke up again.

" _Jack_." 

It was one word, yet said so much. First off, Dave never called him by his actual name, instead the man was using nicknames, mainly 'Old Sport'. Secondly, his voice was so...  _serious_. He heard Dave speak like that only two times before. First one, when he was talking with him and Dee about Henry just few months back, second one just minutes (or maybe it has been hours?) ago, when he learned Jack cannot go to heaven or hell.

The orange man looked over at the dog in his lap. He couldn't manage to say it by himself. Blackjack obviously picked up on it, being his soul and all.

" _Jack_ , we're gonna be in here forever. It's really easier if you tell." Dave attempted once again.

" **The situation is complicated, William Afton** " the purple dog responded.

"You can tell me anything. I mean, maybe I'm not very good at social cues, but kissing is pretty lover-only and, uh.... lovers tell eachother stuff." the purple man concluded.

Silence ensued. After a moment Dave opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by Jack.

"This is... a weird situation." the orange man began "But I'll at least try to explain."

A pause. The aubergine man did not interrupt though, as he was already sure his beloved tangerine will tell.

Noone had a sense of time to tell how long the pause was, but Jack spoke eventually.

"Imagine that... every time you die, the World goes back in time. Maybe just a week, maybe whole months, but it does. Every time, without fail. What would you do?" the orange man stated.

"Sportsy...?" Dave inquired, worry easily noticeable in his voice.

"Have you ever wondered why was I so happy to see you on the Flipside, even though we were enemies - you, the killer, me, the honest employee?" Jack continued. He paused a little and then added "We were in Vegas. It was really fun... I died of alcohol poisoning."

"I... always wanted to go to Vegas with a friend." Dave said.

"I know." was all Jack responded.

Another pause, after which the orange man's talking got faster.

"And we were in Vegas because we were friends. We were friends, b-because I agreed to your offer. It was literally just curiosity. I just w-wanted to see what will happen. Just in case, I'd kill myself when it goes too far."

"But..." Jack trailed off a bit here, slowing down when he began talking again "I liked it. I liked  _you_. I died on accident and so the whole next retry I was doing nothing out of depression."

"So that's why you were looking nervous when that child exclaimed he knows one of our voices..." Dave muttered.

"Yes. I... did some horrible things. Even if all of them were reversed, the stain in my memory is still there a-and..." the  _protagonist_ tried to carry on, but his voice cracked and he just hid his face behind his rotting hands.

"Jack. None of this matters. These kids' blood isn't on your hands." Dave attempted to console.

"But-" the orange man tried but was cut off by his purple lover.

"I was being forgiven and I can't restore their lives. You did. You are forgiven too." he said.

Jack looked over at William for a second. Or maybe was it a minute? Fuck that. He looked motionessly for some period of time.

He then practically jumped at the aubergine man, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Dave." he stated surely.

"I love you too, Sportsy." the walking curse of Freddy Fazbender's responded "Now calm down and tell me what  _fun_ things can time travel be used for."

"Oh, where do I even begin?" Jack said with a chuckle. "For starters, I explored that damn ballpit. Actually, I closed my eyes as I fell in, felt something grab me and then I woke up back in my bedroom."

"So there  _is_ a monster in that thing! Steven owes me 50 dollars." Dave exclaimed.

"You made a bet for it? Goddamnit, Dave." he sighed, now relaxed and back to his usual, humorous self. "I love you so fucking much."

William only smiled at that. 

Now that this information is out of the way, they can go back to being happy for eternity. Who needs heaven, when you have the love of your life, thousands of funny memories to reminiscene and potential to make thousands more.

And Jack had to admit, he wouldn't trade this ending for any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought a bit of how Jack must feel time traveling and this chapter two came to being.


	3. Games To Play

Jack never thought he'll ever think the following sentance...

So here he was, playing Go Fish in the Flipside with his stray soul taking the form of his dead dog and Dave Miller slash William Afton, the kiddie strangler.

"Have thou got any number six cards, William?" Blackjack asked in his usual over-archaic way.

"Go fish, purple mutt." the aubergine man responded and Jack chucked at the contrast in the way of their speaking.

Shadow doggo drew a card and the purple guy proceeded to say "Sportsy, any fives ya' got there?"

He did. "Fuck you, Dave." Jack said while handing his lover the number seven card.

"Gladly." the man responded.

They did lots of stuff for entertainment, sometimes with Blackjack and sometimes not, but two things were common about it - it was always the two of them and they always ended up having fun, either by playing by the rules or just fucking around with whatever game they just thought of playing.

They had a great time and that's all that really mattered... 

ALTHOUGH HE'D APPRECIATE OF THAT WILLIAM FUCKING AFTON LET HIM WIN JUST FOR ONCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter just because I felt like it.

**Author's Note:**

> One drabble a day keeps the doctor away! (Fuck the fact I don't write anywhere near regularly) I hope you like this little thing


End file.
